The Unlikey Friend
by cartoonfanatic1235
Summary: Hello! New fiction here. It has drama,romance,humor and best of all ships. If you don't like it, don't read it! ships that might and will not appear. Casey/April April/Donatello Karai/Donatello Leo/Karai New chapters every Thursday!
1. Chapter 1

*Sigh* The purple turtle let out, then put his head to the was mad but mostly sad. Donatello lost the love of his life, no she didn't die. She just loved some one else, that she is April O'neil.

He found out yesterday when he walked in to the dojo, they were kissing under the tree. Her and that knuckle head Casey Jones. Just thinking about it made Donatello pissed off and just plain straight up sad.

Hearing laughing from the pit, knowing that he was here and she was too. Donatello listen for about 20 more minuets and couldn't take it anymore.  
"I should blow off some steam." He told him self and picked up his weapon, walked out of his lab.

Donatello walked pass the talking teenagers, for once they weren't noticing so it was easy to sneak walked down the sewers, it was peaceful until the smell hit him. Climbing up the ladder to the manhole cover and popped it open. The smell of fresh air was the first thing that invaded his senses, the mood light was everything he needed to see where he was going.

It was to late at night for everybody to be around, or so he thought. Donatello didn't know he was being followed or watched. He went on with his walk and just breathed in the fresh night air. Passing by a playground that held special memories, with a special someone. His heart ache started again, and felt a tear slip out . Turning around, he found the nearest building and started climbing.

Reaching the top he sat at the edge and looked over the city. Then there were foot step coming towards his way. He let out a sigh and said "Who ever you are I'm not in the mood. And if your not going to listen to that, just take your best shot. I wont try to stop you."

"If you wont try to stop me, than its no fun to kill you." A female voice said, he knew that voice. It was...

"Karai..." Donatello said it under his breath witch earned a small laugh from her.

"In the flesh, now hurry or I will slice your head off!" She but her sword to the side of his neck.

"Whatever. its not like I have anything to lose."He slumped forward and sighed. "Ugh! Stop acting like this sad useless thing already!"  
"I'm sorry."

"Ugh! Well I'm not getting anywhere with you, I'm leaving." The girl was going to leave until she herd him say something under his breath. Karai couldn't really hear it but she heard enough of it.

"What do you mean another girl is leaving you?" Donatello's eyes widen, he thought she didn't hear that.

"Its nothing you can leave now." She looked at him and could see the sadness in his eyes. Not like other times when his eyes were always full of sparkle and happiness. Karai walked to his side and sat down.

"Tell me whats bothering you Donatello?" The turtle looked at her with a concern look but she shrugged it away.

"Its about April. I saw her kissing this Casey dude and I just don't know anymore... I love her a lot but, she loves somebody else." The boy but his head in his hands and let out a soft cry. "Do you know how it feels for someone not to love you!?" He sobbed again, Karai looked at this for a good time to just throw him off the roof but she didn't. All she did was rub his back and listened to him.

"Yes. Yes I do know how that feels."  
"What?"  
"I know how it feels for somebody not to love you."  
"Really? You?"  
"Yes me! You know for someones who's smart your stupid right know."  
"Sorry, I just thought um you don't look like the person to you know love someone."  
"Ya I guess the crazy make-up and hair doesn't attract many guys." Both of them laughed and looked at each other.

"Listen Donatello, It doesn't matter how much you love someone, it matters about how much the person loves you. Your gonna find the right person, that loves you cares for you, and just make you happy." Donatello lifted his head to look at her, wondering if she did say what she just said.

"I'm having a hard time believing what you said right now, but if it is really than um... Thanks. That really helped." Getting up he held out his hand for her to get up. She took it and stood in front of him.

"So do you want to fight now? Donnie said and got in a fighting position. Karai waved her hand and said"Ehh.. Not in the mood know

Laughing he nodded and started walking until he got stopped, "Wait, I know somewhere that can cheer you up." She looked at him and was amazed about she cheered him up already.

"Fine. But it better not be the foot clan headquarters, krangg, or worse Public restrooms!" Karai took her hand off of him but until to cover her mouth because a laugh was starting.

"No none of that, somewhere you can see the whole city. Not like this place where you can only see a little." Walking to the edge she turned around and motioned for him to come. "Okay, I'm coming but I have to be back my 12:00." They started running, jumping roof-tops,climbing and finally found the building.

"Karai?"  
"Hmmm..."  
"This is the Empire State Building."  
"Yes I know."  
"How are we gonna get up there without being notice?"  
"I don't know your the smart one make something up."

(Face-palm) But he got to work quickly Karai was too. Everything was going through his mind numbers,heights,lengths until he herd something open. Turning around h he saw the girl with the front door wide open. She looked in a little and threw ninja stars at the cameras.

"How?"  
"I'm a master lock picker, and its a simple thing to throw ninja stars at thing that can record you."  
"Um okay then, well I guess we take the stairs because there's no cameras?"  
"Now your thinking Donatello!"

Making their way to the stairs, opening the door they started running up the stairs. Running,running, and guess what? Running. Karai stopped and look back at the turtle who was breathing heavy and fell back.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." He said between breaths. The girl rolled her eyes and sat down facing him. "Ya I'm never listening to you again."

They got up and started walking down the stairs, Donatello noticed that she was getting tired and went to the ground.

"What are you doing?"  
"Get on my back."  
"Um... Let me think oh! Yeah no..."  
"Just get on!"  
"No!"

She pushed him into the wall and started walking forward. But soon she felt something lift her up. "Donatello I swear to god! I will throw you down these stairs!"

"No you wont how will you explain that to my brothers?" Picking her up he ran down the stairs. Karai kicked his leg and he fell face fisrt, and funny thing is that she fell down too!

"Okay that wasn't smart!" She rubbed her head, Donatello looked at her let out a sarcastic comment. "No shit, Sherlock! Did it ever occur to you that if you take me your coming down with me!?" He threw his hand in the air and waved them around. "I guess not! Wait what time is it?"

He took his hands down and started to freak out, looking at his T- Phone it was 12:30!

"Oh crap its 12:30 ! I'm going to get in a whole lot of trouble!" He started running but then he stopped and turned around. "Um thanks Karai... For this weird and awkward night..." He turned to leave but said one last thing."Oh and your hair and make-up aren't that crazy it kind of pretty." Then he was gone.

Karai smiled wait... Did she just spend the whole afternoon with Donatello? She then started thinking what the hell was that all about!? And did he say I look pretty!? Oh god, I need to stop being around these mutants I'm losing it!

She walked back to the church thinking of all this crazy crap that went on.

Donatello strolled through the sewers with a smile on his face. He was happy, not just because he had fun but because he didn't feel like crap. He knew he was close to the lair when he heard talking. Walking into to the pit, all of the teenagers looked at him with a "Where the hell were you?" look.

But he only heard Leo say "Master Splinter want to see you." _crap!_ He screamed inside but didn't let it out, he just nodded and went to the dojo.

"Donatello? Why are back home so late?" The Rat asked him while he came in and sat across from him.

"Um... I went out to get some fresh air and lost track of time. Sorry Master Splinter, it wont happen again."

"Its okay. But you weren't alone, who were you with a friend or foe." Donatello felt his heart beat go faster, he couldn't let Splinter know about Karai. As if Master Splinter sense it he told him "Never mind my son go ahead and be on your way."

He waked out and passed by his brothers and the couple, but was stopped because he heard a voice that said "Wheres the dork going now?" That damn Casey Jones, he decided to comeback.

"I'm not a dork! You puck Head! How about you go back to Hockey practice and shove a Hockey stick up your ass!" The room fell silent and everybody looked at him . "I'm going to my room. Bye." The purple clad turtle walked it way with anger in each stomp.

When he got to his room, slamming the door,throwing books off of shelves. Throwing himself on the bed, and let out a scream in his pillow. "What the hell does she seen in that guy anyway!?" Screaming again in the now damp he drifted to sleep and next thing he knew, there was knocking on the door that woke him up.

"Hey Donnie! Get up! Its 5:00 in the afternoon! And we go to patrol at 6:00!" The boy let out a frustrated yell then got up and got ready. Walking out it was already 5:30, and saw his brothers putting on there gear.

"Hey dude! Get ready to your coming with us." Donatello made a mocking face and just got his stuff. Came back around 5:55, the boys looked at him in confusion because why it took it so long. The boy just put an I don't know face and started walking.

In about an hour they were at a building looking over the city for any signs. There was nothing everyone was just sitting down or falling asleep.

"Hey Donatello. Who were you with yesterday?" Donatello felt the same feeling he got when Master Slpinter asked him the question.

"Um... It was a g-g-girl."  
All of the boys turned their attention to him with cat like faces."  
"Who was the girl?" All the boys smiled and got into a small circle around him.

"Just a girl, a pretty girl." Wait... He just said pretty did he!? Does he think that Karai is cute!? Maybe a little-No! No! Don't think like that.

"Ooooooo Does she have a name?"Once again all the boys said. Donatello didn't know what to say this time so he just got up and announce. "Enough talk! Um.. lets split up we can cover more ground like that!" He ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The brothers watched him run away "He's hiding something." All of them laughed.

By the time the purple turtle slowed down, he hid him self in a dark place of the roof. When his breathing eased he looked at the night sky just losing himself in it.

"So I'm cute now?" The sound of the girls voice made him jump out of his seat! Looking back there was a figure of a tall girl and you could see the moon light reflect off the armor. She looked beautiful - What?! No! Don't think like that!

"Um... Just something nice to say about a girl." Laughing rubbing the back of his neck. The girl rolled her eyes and came over,"Your weird sometimes you know that?"Laughing the looked in each others eyes, something happen. It was like a spark had just gone through them. She smiled and came closer putting a hand on his plastron. Looking up a little, she was leaning in. But... Donatello heard his brothers running and he freaked out. Stepping backwards all the way, Karai was still with them and they fell over the edge.

She held onto him and using his feet, he caught on to the fire escape and they hanged there. The women looked into his eye's meanly, knowing their noses or touching she had a blush on her face. Donatello noticed something, this balcony looked very familar , it was more familar when the person opened the window.

They were welcomed by the sight of a confused,mad, and straight up what the hell is going on April.


	2. Chapter 2

They were welcomed by the sight of a confused,mad, and straight up what the hell is going on April.

The two teens smiled like idiots,hanging upside down. April had emotions go through her. Whys is he with her!? What was he doing with her!? were her thoughts seeing them.

"Um... He-y Apr-l!" The purple turtle managed out in a stuttery mess. Karai facepalmed her self but since Donatello was holding her, she slapped him while doing it.

"Oww..." He said trying to back his head away, she rubbed his head and said "Sorry, about that." Rolling her eye's the red head spoke up "Hello? Anybody going to tell me whats going on?"

The two teens blushed out of control, until Karai spoke up "You know just hanging around. We will be on our our way! Donatello brace your self!"

"What?" The girl kicked his legs off the fire-escape and fell down. Donatello rolled first, then landed on his feet. Putting her down she pushed into an alley against a wall. She came close to his mouth, feeling each others breath. Coming a little closer she turned her head and whispered in his ear "Thanks for the fun night." Then pulled away. Walking away Donatello help on to her arm to hold her back.

"How about I get your number?" She looked at him with a confused look "If um... that's okay with you." Donatello took out his T-Phone and was pointing it to her.

"Sure, Donatello." Karai reached for the phone but he pulled it back. "Not just yet, you got to promise me you won't give out my number." She tried to reach for it again but he had something to add. "Also can't track my T-Phone." Karai rolled her eye's and nodded.

"Fine I wont destroy you, yet." Putting her number in and making her contact. Giving back his T-Phone with a smile, Donatello also smiled and opened his arms. Raising her eyebrow than giving in to him, he hugged her tight and got a giggle out of her. Watching the two of them hug, the red head girl felt heat in her cheeks.

Whispering under her breath "Why is she hugging her!? He only hugs me!" Sensing that he was walking away she hid. April watched the mutant turtle so happy and filled with joy. I used to make him feel that way again April thinking about her self.

Donatello saw his brothers on the roof he just fell off and followed them. When he got there the brothers gave him a smile. All of them noticed the blush and smile on the purples one face.

"He was with the girl." Mikey said to Leo and Raphael. "Ya I know you could totally tell."The red one said to all of them. "I wonder if he got her number?" All of them looked at him again with bigger smiles.

"Um... Come one guys ! Lets just go home guys. Lets stop talking about my love-life!" All of them laughed and started walking, then Donatello's phone rings and there's a message.

Karai: Love Life

(Facepalm) Donatello sighed and he heard soft laughing in the background. He kept on walking with his brothers back home.

When they got home Donatello went straight to his room, closing his door he could still hear his brothers laughing. Laying on his bed he looked up at the ceiling, tonight was different. It was fun there was thrill,friendship, and Romance... Did I like Karai? Turning on his side he reached for his phone, found her contact and texted.

Donatello: Hello. What are you doing?  
Karai: Well I was sleeping.  
Donatello: Sorry. I just need to tell you something.  
Karai: What is it Donatello?  
Donatello: I think. Um I like you.

Karai looked at the last message in total shock. She could sense it her and there when she hanged out with him the last two days. She felt something also light up in her. When she tried to kiss him tonight, there was something. After thinking about it she sent the message.

Karai:I think I like you too.

When he received it something went through his body and made him jump. Yelling the word yes! Witch got his brothers attention. "Shut up! Some of using are trying to sleep!" He laughed and texted back.

Donatello: Um... Soooo... What you want to do about it?"  
Karai: Lets meet up tomorrow and figure it out.  
Donatello: Okay. Goodnight 3  
Karai: XD Were barley gonna get together and your sending hearts? Okay whatever here 3 Goodnight

Laughing he put his phone down and went to bed. Sleeping soundly, at 6:30 a.m April came early then went to Donnie's room. She walked in slowly and picked up his phone. Clicking the botton she scrolled through the contacts until Karai popped up. April read the text an felt something uneasy, this shouldn't be happening, this isn't right! She saw Donatello starting to wake up and heard Casey come from the entrance.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" The girl said underneath her breath, she ran across the hallway but tripped over pizza and landed in laundry. And the worst part was, it was Mikey's. Opening her eyes looking down there was his sticking dirty underwear he wore. April but her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom , throwing up. Casey heard this and went to go find her, when he found her she pulled back her hair.

When she was down he hugged her. April felt loved when he did this, it made  
her feel protected like when Donnie used to hug her. She let out a soft cry into her shoulder, he only held her tight. Wishing that it was Donatello hugging her tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello walked out of his room and saw the couple hugging in the bathroom. Something sick went through him but he shook it away and walked to the living room. April saw him just look at them and walked away, something ticked in her so she ran after him.

"What the hell Donatello!?" She turned him around and he was confused.  
"What!?"  
"You see me in the bathroom and you don't ask anything!?" Her voiced raised and caused the boys come out of their rooms.  
"Because I saw Casey there!"  
"And? That doesn't mean you can't come and ask whats going on!"  
"Fine then! Whats going on?" He said with an annoyed tune in his voice then She cracked.  
"Whats going on!? Whats going on is that your all wrapped up in this realation-ship crap with Karai, YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

Everyone gasped not only from Donatello and Karai but also April's reaction. Mikey with his mouth wide open, Raphael with a sicked face, Leo with a mad expression and a jealous blush

He looked at her with shock and fear, once April noticed what she said her hand closed around her mouth. And then, Donatello's yelling began.

"First of all you don't call my relationship with Karai crap! Second of all how do you even know about her!? Did you look through my text!?" There was a light blush and a glare on April's face!

"You looked through my damn text! God April! Whats wrong with you!? Ca you get it through your head that I don't like you anymore!?" April fell silent feeling her heart in her throat wanting to cry but couldn't. She ran down the sewer, Donatello saw her face when she ran. He started walking catch up to her but Casey pulled him back .

"Haven't you already done enough you idiot!" Casey ran after his girl leaving a sad Donatello. Donatello walked back to the lair and was welcome for his eldest brother.  
Leo stare.

"What Leo!?" He pushed him out of his way so he could get his room. Leonardo grabbed Donatello's mask tails pulling him back, "Were going to talk about this later!" He pushed the purple one to the ground then walked away.

Donnie walked to his room once more, quickly locking the door then dialing Karai.  
It rang twice on the third one she picked up, "Hello?"

"Karai! Leo and everybody knows about us!"  
'What!? How did they find out?!"  
"Freaking April looked through my messages and announced it to everyone!"  
"God Dammit! Are we still meeting up tonight?"  
"I will see what I can do, Leo wanted to talk to me."  
"Fine. Just hurry quick."

Donatello ended the call then went out for training. All of them were paired up, lucky him he got Leo. Leo looked into his eye's with a mean glare, when Splinter told them to start. Leo charged ahead at Donnie, Donatello stock his foot out. Witch caused the Blue one to fall, grabbing his arm Donatello flipped Leo and pinned him

"Whats your problem Donatello!?" The purple one put his body weight on his arm, Leonardo cried out before he head-butt Donatello. Making him sprawl back-wards, Leo then did the same. Donnie was put out of breath from Leo's sudden move.

The purple one pushed him off, then started walking away." Walking out of the dojo Splinter called out for him "Donatello! Where are you going." Something over took Donnie and the next thing that came out of his mouth was very entertaining.

"Don't worry about it old man!" The brothers didn't say anything, Splinter had a disappointed look then put his head down.

Storming through the tunnels, stomping with water splashing in every step. Climbing the latter, looking before getting out, there was no one really out. Donatello took out his phone and dialed Karai, "what is it Donnie?"

"I'm already out. Meet me at the same place last time?"  
"But isn't that April's roof top?"  
"Were just meeting up there."  
"Okay then."

A few minuets pass before Karai got there, she was greeted by a tall cute turtle.  
She ran to him and hugged tight, feeling weird because she usually doesn't do this. Looking down catching her gaze and smiling, "You know you look pretty in the moon light." Karai laughed pushing him away a little. "Your shell shines in the moon light." Laughing giving her a little tug to get closer. Smiling Donnie tilted his head and brought Karai up a little bit. Their lips touching there was a jolt of electricity, something Donatello never felt this before. Karai kissed a lot of boys but not anything like this, there was something behind it meaning. When they pulled away from each other, their foreheads touched,

The girl was smiling,giggling,blushing she looked cute Donnie thought and couldn't believe what she said next. "Donatello... I want you to go talk April. Shes hurting right know, she needs someone to talk to. Straighten things out with her, I don't on you and April to have bad blood between each other."

Donatello put his head out and let out a ugh! sound before going back to her lips.  
Smiling he answered "Fine but after I talk to her, we go out and get some food or something."

"Deal." Since they were already on her roof Donatello just went down the fire escape, Karai was right across the way on a rooftop waiting. He was outside her window bringing up his hand, wanting to knock but not want to at the same time. Finally tapping lightly, he heard someone get up and make its way to the window. When the window opened there was a tear stained cheeked April, looking at him first then turning away. Donatello grabbed her arm and turned her around "I want to talk to you. I hate how we left things... Please?"

April sighed standing to the side to let him in, Donatello smiled and walked in, sitting on her bead waiting for her. "April I'm sorry, I never ment to hurt you in that way." The girl looked at him then answered "Its okay, Donatello. I shouldn't of got into your privacy. This is all my fault for being Jealous." Her cheeks turn bright pink laughing nervously like Donnie would.

"I know how you feel. When you started dating Casey I got jealous, you kept hanging out with him instead of me. I loved you and you didn't love me back, then thats when I met Karai and she just made me happy." The red head listen and when he used the L word it made her heart jump.

"Well I'm glad you found someone to make you happy." April said as the turtle got up and walked to the window. She went in for a hug and was rewarded with one. The girl had him right where she wanted, when he wasn't looking April trapped her between her arms, he was pressed up against the wall.

She then leaned in and ...


	4. Chapter 4

She leaned in and their lips touched...  
Donatello didn't know what to think, did he like it or did he hate it. Trying to move but April had really pinned him to the wall,he stock out his arms. Reaching for anything to push out of the way or pin her to. When Donatello felt her tounge lick his lips, thats when he pushed her off of him.

Turning his head, catching the glimps of Karai turning around and leaving. As quick as he could, popping the window and running after her. It took him a little to catch up with her but he did, grabbing her arm.

"Leave me alone Donatello!" She said it in a hurt sound and a sob mixed together. Donnie felt his heart break a little hearing her like that. "Karai just let me talk to you!" Turning around looking him in the eyes, taking her arm back she answered.

"What are we gonna talk about!? Talk about your kiss? In fact how was it?" He looked at her and answered. "What?" Rolling her eyes she answered" Was she a good kisser?" There was a long pause thats when Karai started walking. Donnie went after her again "Please we can talk? I'm sorry!" Looking at him for one last time, her words were deep with meaning.

"I'm sorry too." With that she walked of in the distance, Donatello sat on the ground and put his head in his hands. Walking forward she refused to look back, wanting to keep her distance as far as possible. Finally finding a safe and sound spot, she broke down in tears. Mascara was ruined tear stained cheeks, puffy eyes red cheeks.

Donnie waited for a minuet before trying to find her, Karai sat on the roof. Her feet hanging off the side, hanging. Feeling mad, but for heart broken than anything. Staring at the sky, it was lit with stars. It felt lonely with out sharing it with anybody. She lost her self in the sky, it almost felt like nothing went wrong.

Then she felt someone close by, opening her eyes,drawing her sword. Her eyebrow croaked up when she saw who it was, another mutant but with a splash of blue on his eyes. "What do you want Leonardo?" Karai said as best as she could with out a sob coming out.

"Karai? Whats wrong? You sound sad also your make-up is ruined!" She turned around not wanting to look at him, sitting back down on the ledge. Leo walked up and sat down by her, looking at her once he put his arm around her. This time Karai couldn't hold it in anymore, she hugged him and cried in his shoulder.  
"He kissed her! Right after he kissed me! That stupid son of a bitch!" It was mixed with crying and screaming the message she said. Breathing heavy, a river flowing from her eyes. Leonardo raised her head and looked in her eyes.

"It okay Karai, he wouldn't of done that if he cared for you. But I will tell you one thing, I will always care for you. Also love you." He said smiling looking into her eyes, Karai smiled too. She found her self leaning in, there lips touched. It went on for a little before they heard clapping. It wasn't fast clapping, it was slow and a voice said "Well, well. Looks like you moved on fast." Looking up they found a very mean looking Donatello.

"Uh... Um... Donnie." She got up to walk to him but he walked back . Shaking his head looking at her "No! Go ahead finish what you started!" Karai tried to put her hands around him to bring him close. Pushing away, he started walking. When he noticed that she was following he ran.

It didn't take him long to where he was going, knocking on her window. April opened it was surprised that Donnie was there, even more surprised of what he did next. He jumped through the window grabbing her, fusing their mouths together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them even more closer. Falling onto the bed Donatello on top of her, she unbutton her shirt and things escalated very fast.

**(I can not tell you the following because this is supposed to me rated T.)**

When they were done, both of them fell back on the pillow. Heavy breathing, holding each other close, body's still hot. Laying back for a few minuets, then April kissed his cheek and said "I love you." Turning off the light and going to sleep in his arms, Donatello waited until she was asleep to say something.

"I love you too, but I also love Karai. Shit! What have I done!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Donatello woke up and looked at the red head in his arms, realizing that his T-phone was buzzing. Picking it up, greeted by Mikey yelling at him. "Dude! Where the shell are you!?"

"Shhhh... Mikey keep it down. I'm at April's!" The purple turtle tried to make his brother quiet down.

"Oooooo Your at Aprils! What you guys doing?" Rolling his eyes Donatello answered. "You idiot! Were not doing anything, well anymore... Listen I need to talk to you!" There was a loud groan before his brother answered again.

"I'm all ears bro."

"Okay April and I had sex last night an-" He got cut off by Mikey.

"SCORE! Now whats your problem?"

"Dude! I still love Karai, but I also love April!"

"Ohhhh... Thats bad Donnie thats really bad! Come home right away lets talk in person!"

"Um okay! I will be on my way!" Donatello hung up and turned around looking at her. Quickly writing a note and leaving it on her nightstand. He ran opened the window and ran out. It was day-light already, he was sneaking around the corners. Finding a manhole popping it open, when he dropped down Donnie checked his phone. It read 8:30, he started to panic but soon realize it was Saturday. No training on Saturdays.

When he got to the lair, he went straight to Mikey's room. He knocked once and his brother pulled him in, shutting the door quickly.

"Were you being followed?" Mikey locked the door, turning towards his older brother...  
"No, April is still asleep at home. And there's no training today, nobody's up..."

"Okay. Donatello. You can't love two people, you need to find out who your with." As much as he didn't want to believe it. But his brother is true, sighing he sat down.

"I need sometime, just you don't tell anyone! And Karai won't find out.." The orange turtle laughed and shook his head, like he was frustrated. Sitting across from the purple turtle, he took out a white bored and marker...

"There's a way Karai can find out without me telling her. Just wait and see." Mikey sketched on the white bored for a few minuets, then finale.

"See you and April had sex, April thinking that you guys are together will break up with Casey, he will ask why and she will say that you and her did it. Casey is best friends with Raphael so he tells him everything. Raphael is already mad that your hanging with Karai, also hes an asshole. So he will tell Leonardo, Leo still likes Karai and wants to tear you guys apart... See your in trouble either way..." He finished with a snap, and Donnie's mouth hung open

"I don't know whats scarier that could happen, and that you said that... Then I have to go tell April not to tell anyone!" He ran out the door but slammed into Splinter... Splinter wasn't happy, his son didn't come home last night.

"Donatello! 5 hours of training only you now! No exceptions!" Donatello sped through the 5 hours and started running towards April's apartment... When he got to the window he saw her sitting on her bed. Popping it open she jumped a bit then tensed a little down...

"Hey there." She smirked at him, he thought now's not the time. He came close an whispered, "Did you tell anyone?" "No who would I tell? Wait I told Casey but we broke up." This is what Mikey was talking about...

"Where is he right now?!" April crossed her arms and smirked again then answered. "For what? So you can leave me again? I don't think so turtle!" He rolled his eyes , and came closer... "Tell me where he is." She laughed and pushed him back "Okay don't be so serious, hes at the hockey rink." When Donnie left April pulled out her phone...

_To:Leo  
He's on his way to the Hockey rink. You have time to find karai and tell her..._

She texted Him and waited...

_From: Leo_

Thanks I really oh yeah big time...

She texted back.

_To:Leo  
Just send me a sad and heart broken Donnie, and I'll be all good..._

From: Leo  
Your so evil you know that?

To: Leo  
Only when I want to.

The little red head devil threw here her phone to the side, waiting, waiting for her sweet Donnie to come to her.

-

Leo put his T-phone away and started watching out for Karai...  
Looking at the girl walking from one end to the other, "It looks like I found her." He whispered under his breath. Then started to proceed...

-

Donatello landed in front of the ice rink, starring through the windows. He saw Casey skating around, when the teenager noticed the turtle. He dropped everything and started to skate towards him...

"Shit he knows!" The turtle turned around and ran back towards the lair, please Raph don't tell Leo! Those were the only thoughts going through his head...

-

"Hey I need to talk to you..." Leo walked towards the girl who still had a sad expression on...

"I don't want to talk..." She started to sniffle hidding her face... He came closer...

"its about Donnie." Karai's attention turned to Leo...

-

Donnie ran into the lair panting and Screaming "Raphael did you tell Leo? Where is he?!" Over and Over and Over again...

The Red turtle stepped in sight and said " This will teach you not to be with the Foot!"

-

Karai felt the tears rise in her eyes and they broke free, she threw her self at Leonardo . Crying into his neck, then kissing it. Karai kissed up his neck and up to his lips, she new this was wrong. She was sad and didn't now how to take it in. The girl pushed him away...

"Please go I- I want to be alone and wait..." Leo walked away and headed back home. Donatello saw his brother and his "Ex- girlfriend" kissing, when he got up there She didn't look happy. Karai had her arms crossed saying " You fucking use-less piece of shit called a boyfriend!" Screaming punching him.

"Karai calm down! You know how much I tried to not let you find this out!? Why don't you listen to me?!" Stopping she starred at him then kicked him where the sun don't shine. Going straight to the ground Donatello cried.

"Yeah! You tried so hard to lie to me! You don't feel what I'm feeling right now!" She turned to walk away but her grabbed her foot.

"You don't think I don't know what your feeling!? How do you think that I felt when you were kissing my brother!?" He defended his self..

"Probably not that bad, because you fucked a girl right after it ! You fucking ass-hole!" He pulling down with him, their foreheads touching he sighed...

"I'm sorry what I've done! I should have just went home, but I was just so mad and didn't know what I was doing! All I know is I love you!"Donatello brought her into his lips, she pulled away with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too... But saying that isn't gonna change the fact about this whole situation... I'm not gonna be with you but, maybe later on. I have to make some life choices, bye..." She kissed him one last time and walked off. Donatello walked down the streets, climbing a fire escape to a friend... Along the way up it started raining, he waited by her window before knocking. She came and saw a sad and wet Donatello, popping up the window he said..

"I said I loved her and she didn't change her mind. Its over, I don't want to see Leo right now, can I spend the night here.?" April nodded and he walked in, sitting on the edge of her bed. Making a little puddle "Sorry about the wet rain on your bed."

"Its alright, just lay back and go to sleep. I'm gonna go change..." She said and went into the bathroom. Donatello set his head on the pillow staring up at the ceiling, April came out... Going to the other side of the bed, she reached over Donatello to turn off the light. While in the act she kissed him, then going back to her side.

The mutant went to go hold her from the back, he whispered a question in her ear. "Will you stay with me ?" She smiled but felt guilty, April said yes anyway.

_**A/N: This is not the end of the story! There is so much more to come, and yes some people are gonna be sad or happy about this chapter! Please Review it and comment what you think! And should I keep doing the story?! **_


End file.
